Sleepless Nights
by Edie Zee
Summary: He needed her but she wasn’t there. So he turned to the next best thing. What will happen when Lindsay comes back to New York?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleepless Nights

Author: Edie Zee

Summary: He needed her but she wasn't there. So he turned to the next best thing. What will happen when Lindsay comes back to New York?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lisa and Cady.

Author's Note: I haven't seen all of Season Three, so if anything doesn't jive with what's happened, chalk it up to AU.

**Prologue**

Danny checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Still no missed calls or messages. Why did he even think there would be, since he had his phone with him all day?

It had only been two weeks since she had left. Without really saying goodbye. Or telling him why. Sure, she had left the card, which made him happy at the time but lost its significance the longer he went without contact from her.

Two weeks had never seemed so long before.

The worst part was at night, lying in bed and trying to sleep. That's when the doubts came. Doubts that she didn't really care for him, even though she had said she did. After all, she didn't even want to try something casual. Hell, she had stood him up.

If he couldn't have her as a girlfriend, he would take her as a just a friend, but she didn't seem to even care about him in that way. Friends confided in each other about their issues and during hard times. From what he could figure from the things Mac and Stella _didn't _say, these were hard times for her. He just wanted to be there for her, in some way, and she wouldn't let him!

After yet another sleepless night, Danny dragged himself into work. He had had no big cases for at least a couple days – an oddity in New York, especially when they were short-staffed – so he figured today would be the day he'd catch something horrific.

He had no idea how right he was – or about how many different ways one case could change his life.

**One**

Danny strolled into the break room to grab some coffee. He held the mug in both hands as he walked in a daze toward Mac's office. Stella and Hawkes were already there, but Danny didn't apologize for being a couple minutes late. He was too tired to care.

Mac was just hanging up the phone. "Bye, Lindsay. Hang in there."

Danny choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. _So she has time to call Mac but not me, huh?_

He tried not to blush when Stella looked at him knowingly. Mac picked up the assignment sheet.

"Stella, Hawkes – two bodies in Central Park. Danny, one body up town. Here's the address. I'll be in court for the Mansavage case for at least the next couple days, but I'll check in at the breaks if you need me."

Danny reached out to take the slip of paper from Mac, then went to get his evidence kit. Driving to the scene, he tried to keep his mind on traffic and off a certain country girl.

* * *

A crowd had typically gathered around the activity, and he pushed his way through to the tape, on the other side of which Angell was waiting for him. He couldn't see the body, but he saw the stricken look on her face. That didn't bode well…

He ducked under the tape, and the two of them stepped aside.

"The vic was found in the alley this morning by the neighboring shop owner. She was beaten, looks like sexual assault, naked and cut." Angell looked away, hiding the tears that sprang up into her eyes. Danny still saw them and wondered what was coming next. Angell let out a shaky breath. "She couldn't be more than 10 years old."

Danny felt nauseous, but also angry. He would enjoy nailing this SOB.

Walking toward the alley with Angell, he tried to brace himself while knowing nothing he could do would fully prepare him for what he was about to see.

At the front of the alley, he stepped over vomit.

"First officer on the scene. He's a rookie," Angell informed him.

He looked over at the body and understood the officer's reaction. Even if it hadn't been a kid, this would still have been the worst scene he had ever worked. He had never, ever seen such a thing. Angell turned away with a sob – and she had already seen it.

The body wasn't just mutilated and broken. It was posed. The killer had set her at a tiny table; she was having a tea party. The stuffed animals with her were also mutilated in some way, reflecting the injuries she sported. On the table, instead of cookies with the tea, were Polaroids. Some of the girl alive, laughing and playing at a playground. Others of her crying out in pain. A few of someone's hand touching her. Even one of her lifeless eyes.

Danny looked away. _Get it together…_

He took a breath and started to snap his own pictures

* * *

Later, at the lab, he sat in front of his table but was unwilling to start analyzing just yet. He knew the sooner he did, the sooner he'd catch the guy. But he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. He could still see the scene in his mind's eye, taste the bile rise in his throat.

He pushed his glasses up to rub his burning eyes. Taking a shaky breath, he reached for the first piece of evidence.

* * *

That night, it wasn't thoughts of Lindsay that kept him awake. Tonight that scene ran through his head. He could hear a little girl screaming, crying, begging for help … begging for his help.

Sitting straight up in bed, he put his face in his hands and sighed.

3:30 a.m.

He had to sleep.

He had to talk to someone.

He had to talk to her.

Could he call her? Could he swallow his pride and call her when she didn't seem to need to talk to him? Could he let himself be that vulnerable to her again?

Whether he could or should, he needed to. He picked up his cell off the bedside table, scrolling down to her name and hitting send before he could talk himself out of it.

Part of him wanted her phone to be on and wake her up, but part of him felt guilty for that. Part of him was arguing that she obviously had her own problems and didn't need to hear about his, but part of him just wanted to hear her voice – even if it was just a recording.

"Hi, this is Detective Lindsay Monroe. Please leave a message."

"Uh…hi, Montana. It's Danny. Sorry to call you so late. I just nee-wanted to talk to you about something. Uh….sorry. Good night."

He hit the end button and groaned at his own stupidity. Falling back onto the bed, he stared up at the ceiling and waited for the latest sleepless night end. If he didn't get sleep soon, he wouldn't be able to help the girl at all … the victim at all. The victim. Not the girl. He couldn't think of her as a pretty, innocent, little girl, or he'd be the one throwing up next.

* * *

Lindsay sat at her parent's kitchen able the next morning, listening to his message for the fifth time. He sounded tired, upset. Her heart went out toward him.

Then, never far from her thoughts, came images of the courtroom and That Man. The pain and anger and nausea followed close behind.

As much as she wanted to talk to Danny, she couldn't be there for him until this was over. If even then. Sometimes she thought she'd never be ready for a relationship with him. Sometimes she thought he'd never really want one with her if he knew everything about her. Sometimes she thought he really was the player he was reputed to be, just interested in her because she was a challenge.

Other times, she knew those were just excuses.

None of that mattered right now anyway. She couldn't call him, even if it did sound like he needed her to do so. She just hoped he would forgive her for this.

She erased the message and turned her cell phone off.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since he had left the message. These two days had seemed even longer than the previous two weeks. He tried to tell himself she was just busy and would call him soon. Then he overheard Stella talking to her on the phone and realized once again, she just didn't have time to call _him._ Maybe she just didn't _want_ to call him.

His heart hardened a little bit as he went back to the evidence he had been obsessed with. After that first night, he decided if he wasn't going to sleep, he was going to work. He would catch this guy. He would find out who that little girl was and give her a proper burial. He would give her justice.

Danny had to work hard to hide his tiredness from Mac, knowing the boss would send him home if he knew how many hours he was putting in. He wasn't even punching in for most of them. He didn't care that he wouldn't get paid; he just didn't want to get caught.

Strangely, one person knew how much he was working. But he trusted her not to spill his secret – the reason Angell knew was because she was putting in just as much time. She searched missing children databases, asked witnesses the same questions over and over again, checked with him on any new leads from the evidence.

They got together every couple of hours – not taking time enough for food, just for coffee. They would talk about what was learned, what they still needed to know, what to do next.

It was disgusting how few leads such a wealth of evidence from the complex scene yielded.

He didn't think he would have gotten through this by himself. Without Angell, he would probably have lost it already. He hadn't known her that all that well before this case, now he felt like he knew her better than he knew himself.

"Danny!" Angell rushed into the room, looking almost happy. His heart leaped, waiting for the news.

"I found her." She set a piece of paper down in front of him. It was a picture of the girl, with some biographical information. "Cady James, 9 years old. Her mother reported her missing when she returned to the city this morning. She thought the girl was with her father – they're divorced. The father said he thought the girl's grandmother had her."

"Have you talked to them yet?"

"No, I was on my way to the mother's apartment right now. Did you want to come with?"

"Yeah, just let me secure this evidence." He put the slides away and followed her out, the happiest he had been in days. They were getting somewhere now. It almost didn't matter now that Montana hadn't called.

* * *

Lindsay sat in the diner, eating a piece of pie. The court was on its lunch break, but she didn't think she could keep more food than that down. They were still going through pre-trial motions. She shook her head, thinking about how slow the legal process was down here compared to the city. She just wanted to get this over with…

"Lindsay?"

Her head shot up, searching out the person who had called her name in such an excited voice. A petite redhead stood in front of her, smile stretching her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness! Lisa!" Lindsay got up and hugged her. "I meant to call you when I got to town, but this trial has been taking up so much of my time."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know. I've been paying attention to the news."

"Gonna write your next book about it?"

Lisa was an old high school "sort-of" friend. They had never been really close back then, but unlike some of her other old Montana friends, they still kept in regular contact through e-mail and the occasional phone call. Now, they were much better friends, and Lindsay felt guilty that she hadn't made more of an effort to contact her when she got home. Lisa was an author – she wrote mystery/ crime novels that had earned her fame and fortune. Lindsay was credited in some of them for her help on the "technical stuff."

Lindsay waved her into the seat across from her.

"How are you doing? Is the trial awful?"

"Not yet. We haven't gotten to anything really. Ask me again next week."

"Oh, sweetie." Lisa looked down at her hands real quick, then looked up excitedly. "I don't mean to change subjects so soon, but I have news."

"Oh, good! Please, tell me."

"My publisher's office is moving to New York. I think I'm going to move with them."

"Oh my God! Really!? You have to move, it would be so great to have someone from home there with me."

Lisa smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Can I stay with you until I find a place?"

"Of course. But, Lees, you're rich. You can live anywhere in New York."

"I know, but I don't like LIVING like I'm rich. I'm just a country girl at heart still."

"That's so great. When are you going to move out?"

"Probably in a couple weeks. Maybe I should just wait until you're done with the trial now that you've agreed to let me crash."

Lindsay clapped her hands in excitement. "I can't wait. Oh, this just makes my day."

"Good. Now tell me what's new with you in New York." Lisa smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "How's _Danny_?"

Lindsay blushed. Lisa had managed to get her to admit to having feelings for a co-worker a couple months ago and teased her whenever she got a chance. Unfortunately, they hadn't spoken in awhile, so Lisa didn't know what had recently transpired.

"Oh, Lisa. I think I screwed up. A couple weeks ago, he called me on our feelings, and I said I wasn't ready for anything. I told him we should be professional and that's it. For the most part, we have been." Lindsay sighed. "I stood him up when we were going to eat together. I didn't even say goodbye to him when I left. I haven't called him since I've been here, even though he's called me."

Lisa was staring at her in shock. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just … can't deal with it right now. I know I'm probably pushing him away, but the more I do, the more I lose the courage to stop doing so."

"Well, call him right now."

Lindsay shook her head. "I can't."

"You don't really still think you don't deserve to be happy until this is all over, do you?"

Lindsay looked out the window, not answering. She knew what the answer was, but didn't want to hear her friend arguing with her that it wasn't true.

* * *

Danny tried to stifle a yawn as the computer was running his latest tests. Unfortunately, he couldn't – and did so right as Mac walked in.

"How long have you been here?"

_About 22 hours. _"About 10 hours."

"Go home. You're no good to me tired."

"I'm fine, Mac."

"No, go home – as soon as these results are finished, I don't want to see you again until tomorrow morning."

Danny sighed. "Fine."

The computer beeped just as his phone rang. Grabbing it off his belt, he squinted at the read out. Angell.

"Hey."

"Hi. My Captain's sending me home."

"Mac is sending me home too."

"Want to get some food?"

"Sure. Pete's?"

"You know it."

"Twenty minutes."

"'K."

He hung up, smiling a little as he thought of the woman he'd been working so closely with. He admired her tenacity and work ethic. He appreciated that she offered him strength when he needed it, and took support from him when she needed it. It was amazing how quickly they had become a team.

The last couple days - after they finally had a name for Cady and a little bit more to go on - some of the urge to go, go, go had worn off. They started talking more about personal things instead of just the case. They even started to joke around. Even, if he admitted it just to himself, flirt.

He felt a twinge of guilt but slammed it down. _She doesn't want you, Messer. You don't have to feel guilty._ _You're not together – you don't have to feel like you're cheating._

Shutting down the computer, he secured the evidence and went to grab his coat.

* * *

Almost a week into the trial, and they were finally going to call her to the stand tomorrow. She was, of course, going to be the star witness.

She felt sick.

Tomorrow – and the next couple of days, until she was done testifying – she wouldn't let her parents come to the courtroom with her. She said she'd break down if she saw their faces while she described what had happened. Of course, they had heard it before, but she didn't want to look weak in front of the jury.

Lisa had been her strength the last few days, doing things with her in the evening to take her mind off the trial. They went to movies, had dinner, went horseback riding. Lindsay was eternally grateful, even if Lisa still insisted on trying to talk her into calling Danny every single day.

She just didn't understand.

It had now been almost a month since she talked to him. If she had given him some kind of hope, she knew he'd wait this long for her. But she hadn't given him any hope. She was afraid he had moved on, decided not to wait for her or give her the benefit of the doubt.

He was a good-looking, popular guy. He could get a date anytime he wanted to. Why would he wait around for a girl who didn't seem to be interested?

And she wouldn't be mad at him at all if he did move on, she tried to tell herself. After all, she'd only have herself to blame. Even that thought didn't give her the courage to call him.

* * *

Danny was walking Angell to her apartment after dinner. She had insisted she didn't need him to – she was a cop, after all. He just pointed out that she was also a beautiful woman, flashing her his trademark smirk, which deepened when she blushed.

They had been walking quietly for the last block or so when Angell sniffled. Danny stopped walking to look at her inquisitively.

"Sorry…It just pops into my head every once in a while."

Danny shoved his hands into his coat pockets and looked over her shoulder.

"I know. Me too."

"I've seen kids …." Angell began, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"Me too." With that, Danny took his hands out again and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and head. She started crying and held tightly to him.

Danny _didn't_ cry. The last time he remembered crying was after Louie. But holding her, thinking about Cady, his eyes welled up for a girl he didn't know. They welled up for the frustration and exhaustion he felt. They welled up for a world where things like this could happen.

They welled up for a relationship that would never be.

He pulled slightly away from Angell, leaned down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was chaste, gentle, almost sweet. Her arms dragged across his sides to rest on his chest.

When it ended, she looked up at him with wide eyes from which tears were no longer flowing.

In a soft voice he could barely hear, she began, "I… thought…you and Lindsay."

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Before leaning in to kiss her again, he whispered, "There is no me and Lindsay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Do you know how incredibly hard it is to write angsty scenes after the last episode's WONDERFULNESS?!?!

It would be a lot easier if more people reviewed (HINT HINT).

And, thanks for the reviews I have gotten, although some of them seem like they could easily lead to death threats against me…  I hope you still like the story, even if you don't like what Danny's been doing.

**Three**

The case ended faster than either of them thought it would. There had been foreign, unidentifiable DNA at the scene. Danny knew it belonged to the killer, but it didn't have a match on file.

Then, one day, he needed to get out of the lab before he went insane. He was wandering the streets, taking the time to look in store windows. Usually he was in too big of a hurry to look anywhere when he was walking in the city. This time, it was like God _wanted_ him to look.

He stopped dead in his tracks. In the window of a toy store stood a tiny table, set for a tea party with stuffed bears in attendance. His stomach rolled. He reached for his phone, not taking his eyes off the display. He didn't want it to disappear on him. He called Angell, now the number one person on his speed dial.

"Hey, Sexy," She answered. She must not have been in the office because they were trying to keep a low profile. Mac knew and her captain knew, but so far that was it. Flack and Stella probably had their suspicions, given that Danny and Angell spent even more time together now than before.

"Angell. You need to see what I'm looking at."

"Where?" Her voice was suddenly professional, suddenly not flirtatious, suddenly hopeful that they got their break.

He gave her the address and hung up. He pulled open the store door and walked in. The man behind the counter looked up at him. Danny recognized him. He was one of the people standing around the tape the day Cady had been found. The man must have recognized him too because he dropped the toy he was ringing up and started running toward the back of the store.

Danny launched himself after him, slipping between displays and almost knocking a young mother off her feet. Reaching out to steady her, he didn't even apologize as he started running again.

"Stop! NYPD!"

The man wrenched the back door open and ran out into the alley, heading for the street. Danny was only a little ways behind him, but was afraid what would happen once they reached the more populated sidewalk. He took a flying leap, slamming into the guy's back and forcing him to the ground.

"I said stop." He dug his knee into the guy's back, forced his hands back and reached for the cuffs to secure him. He looked up when he heard sirens, seeing a marked and an unmarked squad screeching to a halt in front of the store. Angell sprang out of the unmarked squad, a look of hope on her face as she saw him arresting someone.

She must have seen the display then because her face lost all color. She looked back at Danny, and they smiled at each other. It was over.

Later, after the DNA confirmed it and Mac had sent him home again, Angell came over to "thank him" for solving the case. Their relationship went to a new level that night. He realized they were good for each other. She was the kind of girl he should want – the kind of girl that suited him. Lindsay … was too good for him. He could never be the man she deserved. He had to be the man he was, and take the girl that appreciated that man.

He had to take the girl who understood what he had just been through – because she had been through it with him.

* * *

Lindsay finally did break down when the jury read the guilty verdict. It was over. Her parents were there that day, and they collapsed into one big bear hug. All three of them were crying; it was the first time she had seen her dad cry.

Going home afterward, when the euphoria had worn off, she almost felt lost. This had been such a big part of her for so long. What was her life about now?

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since she left New York. So much had happened in that short amount of time. She was a different person now. Maybe she was a person who could have a life now. Maybe she could be happy now.

_If only_…she couldn't even finish that thought.

Her parents wanted her to stay a few more days, but she just wanted to get back to New York, to the city that had become her home, to her friends – to Danny. The plane tickets were bought for the very next day, so Lisa had some packing to do. Fortunately, most of her stuff would be shipped up when she found a place to live.

Lisa had paid for first class for both of them. Lindsay leaned back in the comfortable chair, sighing in happiness.

"First things first," Lisa said, gesturing to Lindsay with her champagne glass. "When we get to the city, we're going to change out of our comfortable traveling clothes and into something … nicer. Then we're going to go to your work so you can introduce me to your _coworkers_."

Lisa smirked at Lindsay, who just rolled her eyes. "I called Mac this morning and told him the trial was over. I said I'd start back again on Monday. If I show up today, he'll just put me to work."

"Well, then you'll just tell him you have to show your friend around the city."

"You are so transparent."

"So are you, dear."

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?

"No."

* * *

Stella went into Danny's work area under the pretense of discussing a robbery they were working. She had heard from Mac that Lindsay was coming back, and really wanted to find out if Danny knew. And, if so, how he felt about it.

A few quick words about the case, and then she dropped _oh so casually_ into the conversation, "Did you hear? Lindsay will be back on Monday."

She smirked as Danny fumbled with the evidence he was holding. _Alright. Maybe something's going on with Angell. Maybe not. But you still have feelings for Det. Monroe, Danny Boy._

"Oh?"

"Yep. We should all have dinner or something."

"Sounds good."

"It will be nice to be at full staff again."

"Uh-huh."

She decided to take pity on him. "I hear Flack and Hawkes are going for beers tonight. You going with them?"

"No." He glanced up at Stella, then decided to let her in on the secret. "I have plans with Angell."

"Oh. So something is going on there?"

"Yeah. Ever since that case with the little girl."

"I kind of thought so."

"I figured you'd figure it out."

"Are you happy?"

Danny smiled and nodded.

"Good. You deserve to be happy. With … _whomever_."

"Thanks, Stella."

"Sure. Have fun tonight."

"See you later."

Stella walked out of his office. She turned back to look at him, matchmaking thoughts going into overdrive when she saw that he was staring, unseeing, at the evidence in front of him. The expression on his face almost made her heart break.

She liked Angell. She really did. And she was grateful to her for being there when Danny needed her. She really was happy Angell made Danny happy.

* * *

But she knew Lindsay would make Danny ecstatic.

"Oh my God. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Lindsay tugged at the hem of her slinky dress. "I work with these people."

Lisa walked calmly in her own heels and dress. "If we pretend we just stopped in to say hi on our way out for drinks, Mac can't make you work. Plus, Danny gets to see you in a sexy dress."

"You're incorrigible."

"Yes. Lucky you."

They walked into the lab/ station. The officer on duty at the front desk – an older woman who acted motherly to everyone – looked up and smiled.

"Why, Detective Monroe. So nice to see you. And don't you look nice."

"Thanks, Becky. How are you doing?"

"Same old, same old. Do you need a visitor's pass for your friend?"

"Yes, please. Can you check the roster and tell me who's still on?"

Becky reached for a pass while consulting her sheet. "Mac's here, of course. Stella, too. And Hawkes. Flack should be around somewhere." She paused and looked up with a knowing smile. "That's probably all you care about, right sweetie?"

Lindsay blushed while Lisa busted up laughing. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to women, dear. Only to women." She handed the pass to Lisa. "Danny's still here, too."

"Thank you."

"Have fun. It's nice to have you back."

"Thanks."

Lindsay and Lisa walked back toward the officers' area. They would pass the bullpen with Flack's desk first, so Lindsay kept an eye out for him. She saw him standing by the coffee pot, talking to one of the uniforms.

"Flack!" He looked up, and a grin spread across his face. He slapped the uniform on the shoulder and made his way toward them.

"Hey, Monroe. Lookin' good." He reached out for a hug, which Lindsay gladly gave.

"Thanks."

"Nice to have you back. Have you seen the others yet?"

"Nope. Just got here. Oh, this is my friend Lisa. She's actually moving to New York, too."

Flack shook Lisa's hand with a grin. "Welcome."

"Thank you."

"You ladies look like you're ready for a night on the town."

"That was the plan," Lisa said.

"Well, Hawkes and I are going to get a few drinks later, if you want to join us."

Lindsay looked at Lisa for her opinion, but smiled when she saw her friend was only looking at the tall, dark and handsome detective in front of her.

"Sounds like fun."

"Good, maybe with you along we can talk the others into joining us too."

"Okay. Speaking of which, we better go."

"Yep. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

The two ladies continued on, Lisa with her jaw somewhere around the vicinity of her knees. "My God."

"He does deserve praise for that handiwork, doesn't he?"

Lisa giggled. "Sorry. We're not here for me, are we?"

"Hey, Flack is single. If you get to tease me, I get to tease you."

Walking into the lab wing was like coming home. She didn't realize how much she had missed it until this minute. She felt a weight coming off her shoulders she didn't even know she had been carrying.

They made their way first to Mac's office. She saw Stella in there too. They were facing away from the door, holding up some evidence to look at under his lamp.

"Knock, knock," she said with a smile. The two CSIs turned immediately.

"Lindsay!" Stella cried out, rushing over to hug her. Mac followed more sedately behind. When he folded her into his arms, he quietly asked if she was okay and she just squeezed him tighter in response.

She introduced them to Lisa, and Mac waved them both into the chairs in front of his desk, which he and Stella leaned against.

"We're going for drinks with Flack and Hawkes. You guys should come too?" Stella immediately agreed, but Mac turned them down, which she kind of expected.

Stella leaned back to pick up Mac's phone and dial in an extension. Lindsay's stomach dropped, thinking about who she could be calling.

"Danny Boy." Stella said with a smile, as Lindsay started to blush again. "Are you sure you don't want to go get drinks tonight? I'm going now, as are a couple surprise guests."

Stella paused, listening to his response. "Alright, alright. Just thought I'd ask. You should still come to Mac's office and say hi." She paused again, then laughed. "You'll just have to come and find out for yourself."

She turned around again to hang up the phone. "Danny will be here in a little bit." She hid the smirk from her face as Lindsay's lost all color. She caught Lisa's eye and saw the glint in there, realizing she could have a partner in crime in Lindsay's friend.

Stella turned her attention to the hallway, wanting to see Danny's reaction when he saw who was there. She wasn't disappointed. When he turned the corner and could see into Mac's office, he almost tripped over his own feet. Regaining his composure, he reached up to "nonchalantly" take off and clean his glasses as he walked the rest of the way.

"Well, if it isn't Lindsay Monroe." His voice was teasing, but it sounded like music to Lindsay's ears as she stood to turn and face him with a smile. She wouldn't let him see how nervous she was. And she wouldn't let him see how much it bothered her that he hadn't said Montana.

"Hi, Danny." She lifted her arms to him and took a hesitant step forward. He came forward too, hugging her but letting her go far quicker than she would have liked. "Nice to see you."

"Same here." He turned to look at Lisa with a raised eyebrow.

"This is my friend, Lisa. She's actually moving to New York."

"Hi." They shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you, Danny." Lisa smiled at the flash of …something in Danny's eyes and ignored the daggers shooting at her from Lindsay's. Stella saw it too and smirked. "You're not coming with us tonight?"

"Sorry, no. I can't." He avoided looking at Lindsay at that point, and she got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Hi, Lindsay."

Danny and Lindsay, the only ones with their backs to the door, turned to see Angell standing there.

"Hi!"

"Welcome back."

"Thanks." Lindsay glanced back at Danny, only to find him looking at Angell.

"You ready, Danny?"

"Yep." Danny took a backwards step to the door. "Lisa, nice meeting you. Lindsay, welcome back."

With that, he turned around and joined Angell. Lindsay watched as his hand went to the small of her back as they walked down the hallway together. She watched as they turned their heads to each other, saying things she couldn't hear, smiling at each other with twinkles in their eyes.

She dragged her attention back to Mac and Stella, trying to suppress the ache in her heart. She couldn't look at Lisa, so instead looked at Stella – only to find there a knowing, pitying half-smile. Lindsay's suspicions were confirmed, and her heart broke.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice night, so they decided to walk to the bar instead of taking a cab. Stella and Hawkes walked ahead, quietly talking with each other, while Flack walked next to Lindsay and Lisa. For some reason, Lindsay didn't think it was because he had missed her. She smiled. _Both of them deserve someone great…_

Her heart twinged at that thought. _Danny deserves someone that makes him happy, too. But why does it have to be someone we work with? I could _maybe_ handle it if it was just some faceless name he talked about and went out with, like Cindy. But having to see her – having to see them. Knowing it could have been her, if she had just been a little braver. Knowing that she'd lost her chance. _

_That Man was still managing to ruin her life, all these years later._

Lisa's sparkling laugh jarred Lindsay out of her depressing thoughts. Then she noticed Stella look over her shoulder and catch her eye. Stella dropped back from Hawkes to wait for the three of them to catch up. Grabbing Lindsay's arm, she allowed the other two to pass her and join the doctor.

"I gotta catch up with Lindsay for a moment."

Lindsay smiled up at the woman who had become such a good friend these last couple of months. Stella's arm went around her shoulder, as she quietly spoke to Lindsay.

"How are you doing, kiddo?"

"Okay. The trial was hard, but I'm glad it's finally over." Stella's arm squeezed her tighter.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there for you."

"Thanks, but I had my parents and Lisa. That helped."

"Well, we certainly missed you around here."

Lindsay spoke before she meant to, quietly. "Apparently not all of you." _Oh God, did Stella hear that? _She glanced up at the other woman and, by the look in her eyes, it was clear she had heard. Lindsay's face burned.

"He missed you too."

The two women walked in silence for awhile, but Lindsay's curiosity - and jealousy - got the best of her.

"How…long?"

"He just confirmed it for me for today, but I had my suspicions for a couple weeks now. I think maybe about three weeks, ever since this big case they had with a 9-year-old girl."

"When did they pull the case?" Lindsay asked, already knowing the answer. But she had to hear it, had to confirm that it really was her fault. That she had pushed him into someone else's arms because she couldn't even pick up the goddamn phone.

"About a week before that. So … two weeks after you left?"

"Oh."

They were almost to the bar, so Stella knew she didn't have much time left for this conversation. She couldn't do it as tactfully as she would have liked, but she had to say her piece.

"He still has feelings for you, though - I can tell. I like Angell, but I love you, kiddo. Get him back before it's too late."

Lindsay looked up at Stella, hope and despair warring on her face. But before she could answer, they had reached the bar, and Flack was asking for their drink orders. She had to put on a mask of happiness for her friends, even though her heart was aching and her mind was racing.

_Stella means well. But I can't. I've already hurt him too much; I won't be responsible for breaking him up with a person that might make him happy. I couldn't do that._

_Or could I?_

* * *

Danny would have loved to go get drinks with the gang tonight, despite the confusion and heartache Lindsay's presence caused him. He would have loved to be anywhere tonight than where he was.

Stella and everyone else may think it was just a typical date night for him and Angell. But their plans were far more special than that.

Cady's parents had buried the girl shortly after the coroner had released her body, but they had wanted to wait on a memorial service until after a suspect was arrested – until she could truly rest in peace.

He and Angell wouldn't miss it for the world.

She was quietly crying next to him in the pew. He sat there, stoic on the outside and a wreck on the inside. He saw the scene in his mind's eyes as the priest was talking. He wondered if there'd ever be a day when he couldn't draw up every detail just by thinking about it.

The service ended soon after. They went up to give their respects to Cady's family. Her mom clung to Danny, crying into the dark suit he had changed into after work. He came perilously close to tears himself as she thanked him again and again.

They walked out of the church. It was too nice of a night. Didn't the world realize that tonight, of all nights, it shouldn't be pleasant? Nature itself should feel pain at such a thing.

Angell wiped her eyes with Danny's handkerchief. She sighed.

"God, I need a drink."

He didn't respond for a second. _There's several bars and liquor stores closer. Heck, they might have even called it a night. _Even he didn't believe that last thought – it had only been a couple hours after all. He was just being chicken, he knew. And that angered him. He had no reason to feel guilty, to feel like he had to avoid her.

"The gang's out on the town tonight, if you feel like joining them."

"That depends – is it really obvious I've been crying? I don't want to lose my reputation after all.

"Nah, you look beautiful."

She smiled up at him and slipped her hand in between his arm and side. He crooked his arm gently to give her a better handle, and they started walking.

"Just let me call to see if they're still out." He whipped out his phone and scrolled down to Flack's name.

* * *

Lindsay's face was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. She really was enjoying herself though – being with Stella, Hawkes and Flack was like balm to her heart. Just being back in New York was great after the horror of the trial.

And watching Flack and Lisa flirt was fun. Oh, how she would tease her friend later…

Everyone busted out laughing as Flack's face contorted, and he lurched to the side, hand going down to his phone on his belt.

"God, I forgot I turned that thing on vibrate." He glanced at the screen and raised an eyebrow. Flipping the phone open, he held it to his right ear while sticking his finger against his left one to block out the noise from the bar. "Yo, man. What's up?"

"Yeah, we're still out."

"Same place as usual."

"Sure, we'll be here for awhile. You guys coming down?"

"Sounds good. See you in a few."

He snapped the phone shut and clipped it back onto his belt. "Danny and Angell are on their way here."

Lindsay's stomach dropped. _I'm not ready to see them together yet. I don't know if I can handle this._ She avoided both Stella's and Lisa's eyes and hoped she wasn't too obvious when she downed the rest of the beer in her mug.

"Well, look at that. I need another drink. Anyone else?"

Going up to the bar for refills took longer than she expected, as the bar had gotten a lot busier in the last half an hour. The young bartender flirted with her a little while she waited, but all she could think about was Danny. _Oh God, how should I act around him? Or her?_

Trying to get a good grip on four drinks with two hands (Stella hadn't been ready for another one, thank goodness), she turned back toward the table and almost dropped all of them. Standing with their backs to the bar were Danny and Angell. By the shaking of his shoulders, she could tell he was laughing at something someone had said. Her heart ached as she watched him reach over to a nearby table and pull a chair over, guiding Angell to sit in it with a hand on the small of her back.

It didn't help matters that they were both dressed to the nines. Angell was in a short, black dress, while Danny was in his "court suit". Where had they gone? He must have taken her somewhere really romantic. _But if that were the case, why would they come to join us instead of going home and…_Bile rose in her throat, as she forcefully stopped her thoughts from going down that road.

_Oh well, it's now or never_. Lindsay took a deep breath and made her way back to the table. When she got close enough, she pasted on a smile and spoke in a bright voice. "I'm finally back with the drinks. Here you go, everyone."

She plunked the drinks on the table and allowed everyone else to grab theirs before she reached back for hers. She had to sit down before she could gather the courage to look over at Danny and Angell.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello," Angell said with a smile. Danny tried to hide his discomfort with a joke. "Geez, making Monroe get drinks on her first night back? What kind of welcome home is that?"

"Hey, she offered," Flack said, holding his mug out to clink with Lindsay's in a silent toast. She smiled a little too widely, thankful that the detective had taken the attention off her for a second.

Then, either the gods hated her, or Danny just wanted to rub it in even more, or she was paying off some really screwed up Karma. With a mumbled, "God, it's hot in here," he undid his tie, and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Then the jacket itself came off and was hung over Angell's chair back. And then the shirt came untucked. And he started undoing the buttons to have the shirt hang loose over the ever-present wife-beater.

Lindsay had to take a drink. Her mouth was suddenly way too dry.

Flack didn't help matters this time, as he started to sing a little strip-tease song. Danny just laughed. He bent down to get Angell's drink order and went to the bar. Lindsay sighed, thankful for the reprieve.

It didn't last long, as he was soon back and dragging another empty chair over in between Flack and Angell. Hawkes then asked the question Lindsay was dying and yet dreading to know the answer to.

"So where were you two, dressed so fancy?"

She almost felt sorry for Angell when she saw the look that flashed across her face. It wasn't a happy face. She was distressed about something. Risking a quick glance at Danny showed that he wasn't too happy either. She saw him look at Angell, who didn't look like she was going to answer the question any time soon.

"Uh… we were at a memorial service for Cady – for that little girl from a couple weeks ago."

"Oh…sorry. I didn't realize."

"No, it's okay. We just felt like going – show our support to the family."

Everyone sat quietly for a few seconds, alternately taking sips of their drinks.

Lindsay sighed, looking down through the amber liquid in her glass to its bottom. _This has to be the worst, most uncomfortable night of my life. But something tells me this is just the tip of the iceberg._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay, everyone. Life got in the way. I hope to have the next chapter posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since Danny and Angell had started going out, he spent another night sleepless. She was sleeping peacefully next to him, but he couldn't get comfortable. She didn't _feel_ right next to him. Her height wasn't right, her hair wasn't right, her _breathing_ wasn't right.

Moving slowly as to not wake her, Danny eased himself out of bed to go and sit on the couch, to try and avoid thinking about a certain country girl. He watched T.V. until the first rays of sunshine started peeking into his window, then snuck back into his own bedroom, feeling like he didn't belong there.

He knew he should end it with Angell. Things had been good for awhile, but he knew it wasn't a long-term thing. They both had just needed someone to help while they dealt with the emotional stress of Cady's case.

But he was afraid to end it. If he was single, he would have no barrier to stop him from completely obsessing about Montana again. And he couldn't handle going back to that … pseudo-relationship. He would eventually put himself out on a limb again, and she would likely turn him down again. She had made it clear she wasn't interested. When was he going to get a clue?

Sighing, he rubbed his palms against his face, trying to invigorate it and hide the lack of sleep. Angell woke next to him but, for the first time since they had started spending the night with each other, he didn't give her a good morning kiss. Because her lips weren't right either.

* * *

Lindsay tossed and turned for the first part of the night. At about 2 a.m., she finally came to a decision. After that, she was able to fall asleep easily. She woke with renewed vigor, ready to start preparing for what she dubbed in her early morning, loopy mindset Operation Danny Seduction.

Because, at 2 a.m., she decided that Stella was right. She _would_ make Danny ecstatic. And would it be so wrong to make herself ecstatic in the process? Angell may be a nice enough girl, but Danny was _hers_ first.

Lindsay had two days to prepare before returning to work and putting the operation into motion. She decided the first step in preparation would be to get new work clothes. Her current ones were nice and professional, but they certainly weren't seductive. She wouldn't go too overboard, as she wanted to keep Mac's respect after all, but there was enough leeway to show a little more skin…

The best thing about having a rich friend crashing at your apartment: she knew Lisa would buy the clothes for her, so she could pay her back over time rather than pay her credit card company back – with interest.

Lindsay rushed out to the living room, where Lisa was still asleep on the pull-out couch. She gently shook her shoulder, calling Lisa's name softly.

"Hmmph?"

"Rise and shine!" She sang out.

"Wh'time is it?"

"10. And you didn't have any more to drink than I did, so you're fine."

Lisa pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and running her hands through her rat's nest of hair. "Why are you so chipper? Last night you looked depressed enough to consider moving back home."

Lindsay joined her friend in sitting on the mattress, unable to hide her smile of excitement. "I've decided to do something I never thought I'd have the guts for."

"What?"

"I'm going to win Danny back. That City Boy won't know what hit him…"

A matching grin sprouted up on Lisa's face. "What can I do to help?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Monday came faster than she thought it would, and Lindsay was a little nervous as she put the final touches on her first Operation Danny Seduction outfit. She had on what seemed like a nice suit, but underneath the jacket – which would, of course, be taken off while working in the lab – was a lacy camisole tank top. Very low cut. She was almost ashamed just wearing it in her own apartment.

Lisa was standing behind her, watching her put makeup on. "I wish I could be there to see his face."

"I don't. It's going to be embarrassing enough without you there critiquing my seduction techniques."

"Hon, the way he was clearly trying to avoid looking at you at the bar is more than enough proof that your techniques don't have to be that good."

"Well, I'm a perfectionist, you know. Gotta take pride in your work."

Lisa let out a belly laugh before adopting a thoughtful look.

"Do you think Mac would let me observe you guys? I wouldn't mind doing some research for a future book. I've never really written a book with a CSI as a main character before."

"I would think it would be okay. As long as the character isn't directly based on anybody and you don't write about any sensitive case details."

"So, maybe I will get a chance to observe you two 'looking for evidence.'"

"God, that was the worst attempt at a double entendre I've ever heard."

"Hey, it's early."

"Well, if you do get permission from Mac, can you at least wait until tomorrow? I'd like to have one day before I'm worried about you watching my every move."

"I suppose."

Lindsay took a final look at her appearance and let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Well, wish me luck."

"Linz. You don't _need_ luck."

* * *

Danny was in the office earlier than usual. He hoped it wasn't obvious that he just wanted to get out of Angell's apartment, where they had stayed the night before. Running some left over labs from last week, he tried not to think about the fact that Lindsay would be walking in at any moment.

He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. Sure, he could talk about work-related stuff, or joke around about their co-workers, or even still be a friend and ask her about Montana and the trial. But was he supposed to say anything about his relationship with Angell? Would she expect an explanation, even though she had been the one that said she wasn't ready for a relationship with him? And, if so, how could he give one without also letting it slip that he was still head-over-heels for her?

All the worries – in fact, all rational thought – fled from his mind when he heard her sparkling voice and laugh talking with Stella out in the hallway. He shifted his focus intently back to his investigation, trying to act normal as the two ladies made their way into the work area.

"Hi Danny," Lindsay said brightly. He glanced up, intending to quickly smile and re-avert his eyes. Instead, it was all he could do to not outright stare at her. Her presence in the lab, at her desk next to his, was almost too much to handle. His heart ached at the nearness of her, and he realized he wouldn't be able to bear her leaving again.

Realizing a few seconds had passed since her greeting, he cleared his throat and smiled. Turning his attention back to his microscope, he pretended not to listen as Stella gave Lindsay some of her own evidence to analyze, as no new cases had come in since Lindsay had arrived.

Stella left, and Lindsay and Danny worked in silence for about a half an hour. They didn't talk, but both were acutely aware of the other's presence, taking surreptitious glances every now and then, noticing the slightest movements, smiling when the other clearly made an important discovery, seeing the other's secret glances – while not daring to hope that what they were seeing was actually happening.

Finally, Lindsay couldn't take it anymore and decided to put phase one of her plan into action. Letting out a deep sigh, she grumbled – to herself, certainly not to him – that it was "too hot" in the lab. She shrugged out of her suit jacket and grabbed a hair tie, pulling her hair off her neck and into a ponytail. She let out another sigh, this one more satisfied than the last.

Angling around to "get a better look at her evidence," she subtly looked over at Danny. He wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at her. His eyes were slightly glazed over, his breathing shallow. A hint of red was starting to rise in his neck before he seemed to recollect his thoughts and turn back to his own evidence – only to look back over a few seconds later, licking his lips.

Lindsay looked back down at her evidence, trying to hide the gloating, triumphant smirk stretching across her face.

_Angell who?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now that the story is going a little bit away from the angst and toward the fluff, I hope you'll all take the time to PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry everyone. I think my muse went on Spring Break. Then I did. Then school work got in the way. Enough with the excuses, on with the story:**

She had been back to work for a week now, and Danny didn't think he could handle much more of it. He took nothing but cold showers, avoided their office whenever possible and tried to keep his eyes to himself whenever he had to be in her company.

But none of that worked. When she was around, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. His eyes would look of their own will, his breath would hitch, his heartbeat would quicken.

It was beginning to affect his relationship with Angell, too. They'd spend time together, but he wouldn't really be there. She called him on his absent-mindedness from time to time, but he always came up with some excuse for it – usually the case he was working on.

What confused him the most was not the obvious attraction he still felt for Lindsay. That was normal. He had been attracted to her that first day at the zoo, and it had only gotten worse from there. If it had just been physical, he would have handled that – either with the cold showers or using Angell as a poor substitute.

No, what confused him were her actions toward him. As if nothing was wrong, nothing different. She would still talk to him about her evidence, bouncing ideas off of him. She would still ask him about his day, tell him a funny story about Lisa, or talk about random events.

And, most confusing of all, she would still make flirtatious comments.

He didn't understand that at all. Granted, she had been the one that turned him down, but shouldn't she still be a little mad that he started dating someone else so soon after admitting his feelings and hearing that she at least returned them, even if she couldn't act on them? Shouldn't there be some awkwardness on her part as well as his? Shouldn't she at least have asked what _happened?_

But those were the few things she didn't talk about with him. She never mentioned his relationship with Angell. He didn't get the feeling that that was due to jealousy. Rather, he felt like she just didn't think it was important enough for them to spend their precious conversation minutes on - as if Angell was beneath the radar of "Danny and Lindsay."

She didn't ask about Cady either - and that sort of bothered Danny. Most of their conversations were about light topics. Above all else, they were friends, and Lindsay had to know that that case had bothered him in ways that none else had in a long time. As his friend, she should at least ask him if he was okay.

And that, more than anything else, was what he kept reminding himself of whenever he couldn't stop thinking about her. He reminded himself that she may wear amazing outfits and flirt with him, but she hadn't even been a friend in his time of need. Angell had.

Deep down, he knew that he wasn't being fair to the detective by staying with her when his heart was not in it. But, he still wasn't sure that Lindsay's heart would be in it, if he was in a relationship with her instead.

Until he knew for sure, there was no reason to hurt Angell, who had done nothing but help him.

* * *

Lisa and Lindsay were sharing bathroom mirror space in Lindsay's apartment, getting ready for the day. Lisa had received permission from Mac to observe and research the CSI lifestyle, and this was her first day doing so. She was excited about that, but also about getting to witness first-hand the effects of Operation Danny Seduction, which Lindsay had been filling her in on every night.

"Ok. Ground rules. 1. No making faces at me behind Danny's back. 2. No making obvious statements about the two of us. 3. No …"

"Lins? How many times are you going to tell me how to behave at the lab? It's not like I'm a complete social reject."

"I know. I'm just nervous. I _think_ things are going well, but an oddly-timed comment from you could seriously derail things."

"Or be just the shove this situation needs."

Lindsay lowered the hand holding her mascara brush and stared at Lisa. "No."

"Okay, okay."

A half-an-hour later, the women were walking into the lab and to Mac's office to see if there were any assignments for the day. Flack was in there, and Lindsay smiled at the smoldering look that passed between her friends. The two had been on a few dates over the last week, and Lisa hadn't made it home until 6 in the morning on the last one. Her love life was way too confusing right now, and it made her happy that two such deserving people were finding each other.

"Hi, Mac. Flack. What's going on? Do we got anything juicy for Lisa to observe?"

"Not too juicy, please. I just ate," Lisa quipped, earning a small smile from Mac.

"Danny just headed out to a DB in the Square. You want to join him there?"

"Sure."

"I was just headed out; I'll drive you," Flack offered. The drive there was endlessly amusing for Lindsay as she silently logged all the things she would tease Lisa about later.

Seeing the crowd, Lindsay made her way to the scene, drinking in the sight of Danny working. He methodically laid markers and snapped pictures, intent on doing his job the best he could. The day was warm, and he had sweat glistening on his face and neck. His dog tags glinted in the sunlight, as did his watch when he moved to push his glasses into their proper position on his nose. Watching him work was like poetry in motion; it always took Lindsay's breath away.

Not wanting to get caught staring by Lisa and Flack – or, God forbid, Danny – she quickly slipped under the yellow crime scene tape and forced herself to act like business as usual…for now.

Danny looked up and offered her a half-smile. "S'about time you all got here."

"Yeah, yeah. Blame it on Flack. He drives like my Grandma."

"Hey!" Flack called out from the other side of the tape, where he was explaining to Lisa where she could and could not step when they entered the scene. "I heard that."

Lindsay smiled at Danny, pleased to see him smirk back at her. Ahh ... picking on Don - something they could still bond over, at least.

The two continued to process the scene, quickly falling into sync like they used to. Lisa watched from the sidelines, noticing how their movements were almost like a dance. She made note of it for her book – and for the planned romance that would be in the book. Not that she was basing it on anything in real life, of course…

She smirked before losing herself in watching Don work too. And her interest there was definitely more than professional…

* * *

At the lab later, Lindsay decided it was time to put phase two of her plan into action. She liked the reactions she was getting from her outfits and flirtatious statements, but it clearly wasn't enough since he still went home with Angell at the end of the day.

No, today, she was going to ratchet it up a step. When they were discussing a piece of evidence under the microscope, she reached out and lightly touched his bicep. When she walked behind him to get new evidence labels, she dragged her hand across his back. When they were standing at the computer, she invaded his personal space to stand so close they were almost embracing.

And, when they were re-enacting a potential theory, she reached out to touch his stomach … and let her hand slide ever so slightly downward before removing it.

He suddenly "had to go talk to Adam" after that. She was particularly proud of that moment.

Of course, the unanticipated side effect of all this was that it was affecting her too. She had never understood before why guys sometimes needed to take cold showers, but today she did. Lindsay hadn't realized that in trying to seduce Danny she'd be frustrating herself as well. If he didn't succumb to her wily charms soon, she may have to take drastic action.

Lisa and Flack were sitting in the break room, "having coffee" but really just looking into each other's eyes. It was a miracle they even noticed when Danny came practically running around the corner and slammed the locker room door open.

"Hmmm. Wonder what's going on there?" Flack smirked. Lisa had sworn him to secrecy and filled him in on Operation Danny Seduction a couple days ago, and the detective had been hard-pressed not to tease Danny or Lindsay ever since.

"Why don't you go find out and let me know?" Lisa smiled back, running her finger along the back of his hand.

"Anything for you. But if I see something I don't want to see, you owe me." Lisa giggled and waggled her eyebrows.

Flack followed Danny into the locker room, trying not to laugh when he saw Danny standing against the bank of lockers, resting his head against the cool metal. He did let out a chuckle when Danny slammed his hand into one of them.

"Something wrong there, buddy?"

Danny whipped around, then sighed and dropped down onto the bench to put his head into his hands.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Can't take what?" _Did that sound suitably confused? I can't lie for shit…_

Danny sighed again. "Working with _her._"

"Stella?" Flack asked, the laugh evident in his voice.

Danny lifted his head to glare at his friend for a second before dropping it back into his hands. "Lindsay," He mumbled, so softly Flack might have had to have him repeat it, if he didn't know what he was going to say.

"You guys not getting along or something?"

"No… we're getting along too well."

"Hmmm. Besides the whole Angell thing, how is that a problem? You're crazy about Lindsay, aren't you?"

Danny was quiet for awhile. "I was."

"Not anymore?"

He paused again. "It doesn't matter what I feel for her. She made it perfectly clear she wasn't interested in anything with me."

Now it was Flack's turn to pause. He had to say whatever he was going to say _exactly_ right. He, obviously, liked Angell too, but he knew how Danny felt – and still feels – for Lindsay. Ever since he heard that Lindsay was planning on fighting for Danny, Flack had bided his time, waiting for the right moment to help her out. Now it was that time, and he had no idea what to say. So he just opened his mouth and hoped for the best.

"By the way you're in here trying to relieve some stress, I'd have to say it doesn't look like she's not interested." Flack stood and walked to the door. Turning before leaving, he continued. "Don't miss out on something great, just because your ego got bruised last time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry. With all that was going on with the end of the school year, it was hard to find time to write. But now that's done and the season finale inspired me. So here's the end of the story!**

When Danny returned from "talking to Adam," he had given Lindsay a weird look and went straight to work. It was all Lindsay could think about, as she was trying to figure out what was going on. Had she gone too far?

She decided to give them both a break and be nothing but professional for the rest of the day. Even though it was killing her to be so.

And it killed her even more when, once again, he walked out the door with Angell.

Danny and Angell were sitting at his favorite Italian eatery. He was chewing on his favorite type of pizza, drinking his favorite type of beer. And he wasn't enjoying any of it.

His mind kept repeating what Flack had said to him. Flack was right; Danny knew that he had to let his ego issues go. Just like he knew it was time to be a man and end it with Angell. Even if Lindsay _didn't_ want to be with him, it still wasn't fair to Angell to stay with her.

After dinner, he walked her to her apartment. She reached out to grab his jacket lapels and pull him in for a kiss.

"Do you want to come up?" She smirked at him.

"For a little bit. We have to talk about something."

The smile on her face faded a little bit, and he began to guess that she had known what was going on long before he had.

"Ok."

Following her up the two short flights of stairs to the apartment, Danny tried to think of a kind way to do it, without any clichés. She plopped down on the couch and he joined her, trying not to feel too guilty when she sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

But then she surprised him, before he had the chance to say his piece.

"It's Lindsay, isn't it?"

"What?"

"I see the way you look at her. You've never looked at me that way."

Danny sat quietly for a while, before realizing that clichés were so because they sometimes really did need to be said. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know. All I ask is that you don't rub it in my face, at least for a little while."

"I don't know if she even wants to be with me."

"Of course, she does. I see the way she looks at you too."

"Why are you being so good about this?"

"Danny. I'm not the type of girl who's going to fight to keep a guy who doesn't want to be with her. And, honestly, I just want you to be happy."

He leaned away from her head for a second, in order to be able to look down at her more easily.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And thank you for a great couple of weeks."

Danny smiled and leaned forward to give her one last, gentle kiss. "I'll always be grateful that you were there when I needed you."

"Me too."

* * *

Danny felt like a nervous junior high boy as he was getting ready for work the next day. And he didn't really know why, as he had decided he wasn't going to say anything about the situation to Lindsay for at least a couple of days. He didn't want her to think she was just a rebound or something like that.

Although part of him knew that to be an excuse – that he was just being chicken because he was afraid of what she'd say if he finally made another move.

But, while he wasn't going to say something about the two of them, he was going to make sure she knew before the end of the day that he was no longer with Angell. He wanted to gauge her reaction…

He finished buttoning his light blue shirt – which he wore because he knew she liked what it did to his eyes. Running his fingers through his hair one more time, he took a deep breath and walked out the door, ready to start his seduction of Lindsay Monroe.

Lisa, Lindsay and Flack stood in the hallway, teasing each other and making plans for lunch. Flack was the first to see Danny walk in, the first to see Danny's eyes land immediately on Lindsay.

He was also the first at the lab to know that Danny and Angell had broken up – the other detective had informed him of that juicy tidbit when they stood over the coffee and donuts earlier that morning.

"Danny Boy! Want to go to lunch with us later?"

The two women turned to watch Danny walk toward them. Flack smirked as he saw that Lindsay and Danny's eyes met – and stayed connected – the entire time it took for him to reach their little group.

"Sounds good."

"Great. Ladies, Danny, I'll see you later. Now I gotta go talk to Mac."

Lisa watched with great interest as Lindsay and Danny continued to stare and slightly smile at each other. No one said a word, so she decided she'd better break the silence.

"Soooo… what's the plan for today?" Lindsay turned to look at Lisa with a jump and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well, I got a text message from Mac a couple minutes ago – there was a burglary at Gale's Jewelry. So, you can come to that with me and Danny or go to a dead body with Stella."

"I'll come with you guys – my characters will have to do the "boring" stuff as well as the big stuff."

_And because this is like watching a romantic comedy. Only without paying for an overpriced theater ticket…_

* * *

The CSIs and Lisa made it to the scene shortly after Det. Maka. She gave Danny a strange look as they walked up to her.

"So, Messer. Why did Angell ask me to switch scenes with her?"

Danny avoided contact with all three women – especially a certain one of them – and answered nonchalantly while pulling out his gloves. "We figured it would be easier to not work together for a little while."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, we broke up."

"What?"

"You heard me." And with that, Danny started processing the scene. Lindsay moved to help him, glad it was a pretty routine smash and grab job because her brain wouldn't have been able to handle much more than that. It was racing with the news she just heard. She desperately wanted to question him about what he said, but not in front of Maka – or even in front of Lisa, as she would then have to deal with Lisa making faces behind Danny's back.

She couldn't wait until they got back to the lab…

Lindsay finally got her chance about two hours later, except that's when doubt, fear and nerves started to rise up in her heart. Should she say anything? Was it too soon? Did the break-up even have anything to do with her? What if he still didn't want to be with her, even if he wasn't with Angell anymore?

Lindsay steeled herself. _Operation Danny Seduction_ _will be all for nothing if you don't do something now. Otherwise, he'll think you were just messing with him again…_

"So, uh Danny." _Does my voice really sound that stupid? _"Why did you and Angell break up?"

She was aware that he looked over at her sharply, mouth dropping open. But she was aware more because she felt it, not because she saw it. She couldn't look at him. If she did – and she saw something on his face that she didn't want to see – she didn't know if she could bear that…

"Uh…I guess, we just knew it wasn't going to work out."

"Why?"

"Well, in some ways she knew me better than I knew myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Geez, you're like a dog with a bone, aren't you?" he joked

Lindsay couldn't help herself; she looked up to meet his eyes and share in the laugh. Laughing was what they did best together, after all…

But the laugh died on her lips, as she saw the raw emotion etched across his face. Humor, yes, but also fear, hope – and dare she hope, love? They looked at each other across the table filled with evidence and the assorted paraphernalia of their job, and the room became smaller. The world became smaller.

Danny swallowed hard. _She's so beautiful…_ The butterflies in his stomach warred with the love, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer, despite his earlier intentions. He couldn't spend one more day without her by his side in every way.

If she rejected him again, so be it. So what if his ego got bruised again. He'd let her bruise his ego every day from now until the end of the world, as long as he got to see her every day. As long as he got to be her friend every day. As long as he got to be her _partner_ every day. Because she was worth it.

"I guess she knew before I did, that I was still in love with some one else."

Lindsay's heart leaped and her mouth dropped open. _Did he just say what I think he just said? _

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Danny smirked.

* * *

"So where do you want to go eat tonight," Flack asked Lisa as they walked down the halls of the lab.

"Wherever. Do you want to ask Lindsay and Danny if they want to come."

Flack let out a long-suffering, mock sigh. "I suppose I can share you for one night."

Lisa smiled, then stopped dead in her tracks as they turned the corner toward Lindsay and Danny's office.

She was in his arms, and they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

Flack had apparently seen them too, as he startled chuckling. "But I don't think we'll be able to convince Danny to share Lindsay…"


End file.
